


Five Shades of Elle

by Missy



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Makeup, Nail Polish, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Five momentous event and five different kinds of nail polish worn by Elle Woods throughout her life.





	Five Shades of Elle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/gifts).



1: Bright Cover Girl Apple Red, for the day she makes partner at the law firm. Elle beams, trying to look approachable yet competent as she shakes hands and enjoys grocery store-branded cake.

2: Sparkly white, from an independent Etsy seller. Bruiser makes a handsome groom, and so does his mate.

3: Shisedo Pink. She’s marching on Washington with hundreds of other women, shouting for respect, shouting for equality, her fashionable purse at her side and a beautiful sign bouncing over her head.

4: Slightly warped and cracked pink Sally Hanson. Fortunately, her daughter doesn’t mind her gauche fashion faux pas.

5: Madame President is wearing Revlon’s Blush To Blush and Bonnie Belle nail decals.


End file.
